Max Galactica
CantFaketheFunk 41. Max Galactica Too fabulous to be any lower, and I guess I didn't hate him as much as I did some others from 2-3, but he... I think he's the lowest defendant on the list, and I really didn't care about him. Fun fact: I was half-spoiled for one of the PW2 clients being guilty, only for some reason I thought it was 2-3 rather than 2-4. So the entire time I was waiting for him to confess to the crime. FABULOUS, Max! ---- Cloud and Squall 34th: Max Galactica Appearances: 2-4 Favorite Quote: When he suggests Phoenix should fly into the court room. The awkward magician. He's talented at what he does, and a little cocky. That is until he realizes his life is actually at stake. Then you realize he's nothing but a poor farm boy who wants to make it big, and has. Like the Judge, I felt that calling him Billy Bob Johns, or whatever his name was (I dont' remember at the moment) would be kind of silly. Everyone knows him as Max by this point. All of the Circus performers seemed to go by their stage name anyway. At first I thought Max was a bit of a jerk. Until I realized he just wanted to see passion in the rest of the circus performers. That's all he wanted really. Of course he went about it the wrong way. But in the end, he wasn't such a bad guy. I thought he played for the other team the first time I saw him. And when he called Phoenix Sweetie, I still wondered. But I guess he's just a metrosexual. Max seems to really like Regina. I think he should've been truthful from the get go. As far as clients go, he's not such a bad guy. And hey he can fly. Him suggesting Phoenix fly into the court room, and Phoenix's reaction to it was great. ---- DNEA 65. Maximilion Galactica He looks like Kuja and I must bleach my eyes. Totally unfabulous. ---- Naye745 25. Maximilion Galactica nice, goofy, loveable defendant ROUND 1 the FABULOUS max galactica was a bit arrogant but i couldnt help but love him regardless his character was kind of ridiculous but almost entirely reasonable also he may or may not be gay ---- Paratroopa1 31. Max Galactica Another defendant, this time it's the fabulous Maximillion Galactica! I have the hots for this guy, he is sexy. He's a pretty interesting guy to defend, since while seeming to be innocent from the get-go he's a bit of a jerk, and it's nice to defend someone you don't 100% like for a change. But he becomes a much nicer guy in general as he starts to warm up to the rest of the circus cast. Not such a bad guy after all. Actually, the fact that he decided to clobber Ben over the head really earns him points in my book because Ben is a lame character and was totally asking for it anyway. I don't know why, but I laugh every time Max goes the card-throwing animation and says, "Welcome to the detention center!" ---- SSBM_Guy 21. Maximillion Galactica http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/max.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/maxie.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/CommingToACampusNearYou.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/shadowyfigure.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-108.jpg Case(s): 2-3 And here we go. Best character from 2-3. Easily. I mean, just look at him. He has an awesome design. I mean, he has a damn silk hat with a feather sticking out. Also, despite what people say, Max is totally a womanizer. I mean, the only people he talk about is himself, Russell, and females. Plus, he tries to womanize Maya and Regina all the time. Which is basically the only females in Case 2-3. Well...there's Pearl, but she only appears in the intro. And she is totally in love with Max, too. Then there's Franziska. ...But she's Franziska, so she doesn't count. Max is just really flamboyant. He is pretty damn arrogant, but the reason for his arrogance is rather simple. He just wants to...inspire the other circus members to try and be as good as him. I mean, he did win the Grand Prix. And he totally got an awesome statue because of it. And his animations are awesome. Seriously, he throws cards at Phoenix for no particular reason. And he also does some awesome pose when throwing his cards. Only problem with Max? His lack of backstory. I mean, let's see...his real name is Billy Bob Johns and he became a magician to pay off his dad's debt. BEST BACKSTORY EVER A+++++. ...Yeah, no. Sorry, Max. That's really the only thing keeping you out of the Top 20. ---- transience 48. Maximilion Galactica - wtf Kuja in a Phoenix Wright game - one of the (many) things I didn't like about 2-3 is that I was defending a guy that wasn't really likable. spacy, clueless, BILLY BOB or whatever, and just... the best cases have a client you care about. with Max it's like "GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY GIVE ME 2-4" ---- WiggumFan267 43. Maxamillion Galactica FABULOUS! Max is a bit of a jerk at first, but he opens up to you, and you soon see he's a pretty nice guy at heart... sometimes... but not to everyone. He doesn't like Ben very much, out of jealously (though I kind of feel his dislike a tad, I must admit) and his random throwing of cards is pretty awesome. As a character, he's pretty ok. Kind of standard (but a good standard), imo. He doesn't have any shocking plot revelations or anything like that, but he's just kind of a guy you want to defend because you feel kind of bad for him, because of the circus' totally messed up past and the like. He likes milk too. Sure, I don't though! And he's "marrying" Regina... that's... kinda weird... But yeah, Max is coo in my book! FABULOUS, darling! ---- Katilix ' Maximilion Galactica' Wow. I don't think I have ever been so obsessed with a Phoenix Wright character this much! Max is an overall double-sided character. When you look deep down into his character, it reveals he is both a jerk and a caring person. Plus, he is the hotness of the game; pink hair really goes with the outfit. Anyways, I’m sure that Max has a good story behind him. I just hope that GS -insert number of a future PW game here- will give us more backstory. Although it’s a low chance. ---- Leonhart4 42. Maximillion Galactica The Good: Like Moe, Max is one of those characters who is exponentially better on the second day of the case. He is one of the more unique defendants in the series, and that's quite an accomplishment in the Ace Attorney universe. At first, he's basically an unlikable jerk. When you find out no one at Berry Big Circus likes him, you're not surprised. Yet you finally start to understand what he was trying to do, and so do his fellow performers, and my feelings toward him started to change. Max basically wanted to make the Berry Big Circus the best it could be, and he wanted to motivate the others to make it the best as well. He just had a bad way of going about accomplishing his goal was all. The Best: Max suggesting that Phoenix fly into the courtroom is a classic. Also, I thought it was pretty neat when you found out the other performers in the circus brought him a crate load of milk on the second day of the trial. Almost touching in a way. I like his card-throwing animation, too, though I gotta wonder how many decks of cards the guy has! The Bad: While I do understand his motives, as I mentioned before, it still doesn't excuse him for being a jerk. Clobbering Ben on the head with that glass bottle was pretty low, though I gotta admit that he seems to be the only person who realizes Trilo is just a puppet (and even I forget sometimes when I'm playing this case). And he is unlikable when you first meet him for a variety of reasons. The Worst: Max Galactica is just a country bumpkin named Billy Bob Johns? And he became a circus performer to help his farmer daddy pay off his debt? That's a pretty lame backstory, and it doesn't fit his character at all. I guess that was sort of the point, but it does kinda take some luster away from his FABULOUS self. Category:Fictional characters